Eden
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: Here I am, in the midst of a packed club and still...I'm lonely as hell. SLASH FIC Done from Tony's POV


**Eden**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Warning:** This is a **SLASH **fic, if that's not your thing then don't read.

**Rating: M**

**Beta: **fictiongurl

**NOTE:** In true Anna fashion I went back and revised after it was beta'd, so all mistakes herein belong to me. :)

* * *

**A/N: **Not sure yet if I'm making this a multi-chapter or a series of one-shots. I guess, we'll see what develops. Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever noticed that the more someone fights you, the more they push you away, the more you want them? What is it about the unattainable that makes it so damn desirable? Perhaps it's the feeling of accomplishment that you receive when you finally get what it is that you so covet. Love…oh how we all suffer horribly for love. The miniscule chance of attaining happiness makes all the pain worth it. That's assuming that you're one of the Lucky Ones…one of the blessed few that loves unconditionally and gets loved in return. The rest of us are cursed to walk alone, taking comfort from those that couldn't care less what hidden desires we possess. Instead of loving embraces and devoted caresses, we subsist on desperate groping and indifferent fucking.

That's what I think as I watch the bodies undulate in the meager light of the dance floor. I pity them; the women with their glitter and gloss, high heels and short skirts, all of them selling sex in easy to open packages. Tight bodies pressing against the nearest person in a frenzied attempt to get noticed, make themselves into somebody. Granted, the men are no better; meticulously groomed and gelled, tailored shirts and designer slacks, offering potent virility barely contained. Who am I to judge? Here I stand in shoes worth more than some people spend on rent. I came here for the same reason: to find someone to lose myself in, if only for the night. I've long since given up on finding _the one_; that elusive love affair to end all love affairs, the Holy Grail of Romance.

I glance down at the small blond that has affixed herself to me. She peers up at me seductively, hands playing along the neckline of the strapless dress barely containing her considerable assets. She seems pretty enough and as she pulls me to the dance floor, I allow myself to smile at her. The music is loud and the floor is crowded, but Blondie doesn't care. With a grin she turns so that her ass is rubbing against my crotch, her shoulders leaning back onto my chest. Taking my cue from her, I grip her hips in my hands and pull her tighter against me as I lean down to kiss her neck. I can't hear her laugh as she slides her hands between our bodies to stroke me through the material of my slacks. The song ends and another begins and another and another until she finally turns to face me. Her eyes are lust glazed, her skin glistening with sweat as she pulls the sleeve of my shirt up to check for the VIP bracelet that matches her own.

This isn't an ordinary club, oh no. Did you think I'd settle for some dive bar with cheap booze and even cheaper women? Club Eden has perks…for those of us willing to pay the piper. Pay for a Bronze membership: skip the door lines, two free drinks and a complimentary cab ride home after your night of drunken debauchery. A Silver membership bumps you up to five free drinks instead of two and access to the second level dance floor. Willing to pay for Gold? Welcome to the VIP lounge and all that entails…but who cares…you want to know what Platinum gets you. Blondie knows and she's dragging me along as she makes her way to the back hallway that only the platinum bracelets around our wrists give access to.

I'm almost to the hallway, my grin wide as I struggle to keep up with her and suddenly, I stop. It can't be…not here, definitely not tonight. Time stands still as he turns from the bar and catches sight of me; even from this distance I feel the piercing gaze. It's impossible to tell what color his eyes are in the dim interior, but I know. Blondie tugs on my hand and I scarcely feel it. My attention is focused on him as he watches me; gaze skimming over me slowly, appraisingly…almost hungrily? A small smirk lifts up one side of his delectable mouth as his eyes land on the barely visible bracelet on my wrist. His eyebrow quirks and he raises his drink in silent salute, his wrist coming into view and along with it, the same platinum bracelet. I feel my mouth go suddenly dry, Blondie long gone and forgotten.

He can't possibly know what tonight is. Can he? He must have made a mistake, right? That must be it, but what if I'm wrong? For the first time in what seems like an eternity, I find myself unsure. Do I dare approach him in the hopes that he's here for the same reason I am? You may be wondering how I could be so presumptuous as to assume that he'd even be interested in me. I don't; I merely hope he is and in that moment I realize that I've been lying to myself for years. I never **gave ****up** my search for my own personal Holy Grail, the need was simply gone because I'd **found** him. I'd found him and I'd been too stupid to acknowledge it. It becomes apparent that I've been staring at him for awhile and I feel myself start to blush. Luckily the atmosphere is dark enough that no one will ever know, just me.

His mouth frowns slightly as the man to his right leans over to capture his attention. Skin tight jeans encase a slim pair of hips and a rather spectacular ass, muscular arms showcased in a rather cliché mesh shirt. I watch his eyes narrow slightly at something Mesh Boy says and when he doesn't move away, it's taken as an invitation. Mesh Boy moves closer and kisses him. My heart clenches as I watch him in the arms of another man. His eyes never move from mine during the kiss and when the smaller man pulls back to trace his finger over the platinum bracelet, he finally turns towards him. With a small shake of the head, Mesh Boy is rebuffed. A fact not taken well; Mesh Boy turns away angrily, a scowl marring his otherwise handsome features.

I watch as he barely registers the other man's departure, his intense attention focused on me. My breathing quickens under his scrutiny and he tilts his head as if trying to decide something. I can't take the anticipation and just when I think I'll go mad, he lifts his hand to crook a finger at me. His eyes flick to the newly vacant seat next to him pointedly and I find myself rushing towards him through the crowd. I watch as he hooks a foot around the base of the barstool to drag it closer and I smile as his lips form one word, 'hurry'. A few more steps and I'm standing arms length away, close enough to see the brilliant blue of his eyes.

Now that I'm here, I'm not sure what to do. His body's relaxed on the barstool as he leans an elbow on the edge of the bar, the other hand coming up to trace a fingertip along my jaw. I can feel the heat of his touch to the depths of my soul and against my will, my eyelids flutter shut. A small chuckle and suddenly he's standing directly in front of me, his breath caressing my lips. I inhale deeply and smile. He smells so good, a heady mix of bourbon, cologne and vaguely of sawdust.

I feel his chest press against me as he leans to speak in my ear, his voice startlingly loud in the sudden lull in the muted roar of the club, "you planning on standing there all night, DiNozzo?" I struggle to open my eyes and find myself a hairsbreadth away from him, his eyes boring into mine fiercely. Distantly I hear the music resume, the obnoxious techno music replaced by a slow dance. My heart is thundering in my ears and I swallow nervously, my tongue sliding out to moisten my lips. His eyes flare like blue fire as the tip of my tongue grazes his lips in my carelessness. One corner of his mouth lifts as he murmurs against my lips, "I guess I'm going to have to make the first move. Is that it, _Anthony_," his voice lilts slightly, emphasizing my name.

"I'm not sure…I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not, yet." My voice is breathy and uncertain, even to my own ears.

He leans his head back a bit and a small frown creases his brow. Reaching out his hand, he trails a thumb over my lips, "Is that so, DiNozzo?" His fingers continue their path to lightly trace down my neck, easing the collar of my shirt open further. I swallow thickly, as he leans down to press a tentative kiss to the hollow of my throat. "How about now…you still think you're dreaming?"

"Oh yea," I answer truthfully, against my better judgment and nearly swoon at the sound of his throaty laugh. All along, his hand has continued its downward movement along my chest; strong fingers sliding over my ribs toward my back.

"Hmmm…we'll see what I can do about that shall we?" I feel a sudden inexplicable pang of fear at his words, but quickly quell the panic as I feel his hand smooth down to the small of my back. When he palms my ass in his hand, a small involuntary gasp escapes my lips and I fight hard not to moan at his touch. My lips press together as he pulls me toward him, my body closing the minute gap between us.

"I'm definitely sure that I'm dreaming now," the honesty in my voice seems to please him, "I've had this dream many times before."

"Well let's see what we can do to make it better, hmm?" I tremble at his words because I feel his free hand tracing over the platinum bracelet on my wrist. "What do you say we put _this_ to good use?" The thrust of his hips against mine leaves no doubt as to what he means to put to good use. The feel of his erection gives me a momentary spurt of courage and I quickly reach up to grasp his face in my hands, lips brushing over his softly. He deepens the kiss, tongue sliding along my teeth, begging for access that I willingly give. My hands tighten at the feel of his lips moving beneath mine and I wonder what the hell took me so long to act on my deepest desires.


End file.
